The cullen's gain a new family member
by ijustthoughtofthis
Summary: Alex is a wandering Vamp with a dangerous follower and sad past. Amun gladly took her in but danger forshadowed her so she left, will the cullens' take her in or leave her to fend for herself?
1. Alex

The Cullen's find a new family member

**ok so this is my first fan fic, so if you give me any reviews don't be to harsh, ok. I am just starting out so don't be to hard.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Alex

_Come on Alexandra! You can do this! They are just like you! _I tried thinking these thoughts thinking that they would calm me, it didn't work. All I could think about was how Benjamin and Tia's faces looked when I left. I felt so bad. They were like parents to me. Taking care of me and not once getting annoyed on how I would have to leave to go hunt for animals and not humans a lot. Doing this to them was a crime, and it was all my fault. I should have kept roaming. All I had to do was keep roaming and deal with the pain until someone got rid of Jonathan. Why was I doing this?! Why was I putting another totally innocent coven in danger? Oh right, I am a totally selfish person, err vampire. I should just run and never stop except to hunt.

_NO! Stop that, there is no need to feel that way you should just leave when you feel he is getting to close. _My thoughts were everywhere at the moment I wonder if Edward could read the indecision in my thoughts, or if Alice's visions of me were getting fuzzy (if she was having any visions of me) with my indecision. How was I going to do this, I had no idea. Letting myself go, I broke into a full on sprint towards the Cullen's house. _Um…hi Edward it's me Alexandra you guys can call me Alex. You probably know why I am here but I would appreciate it if you would let me explain, so if Jasper and Emmett get nervous and want to pounce on me tell them not to._

This was ridiculaus I can't believe I am doing this! But I have to. Amun said this was a very strong coven and that they would not have any problem protecting themselves if Jonathan actually came after me and found me. No I would not think of that I would not put someone else in danger! But I continued to the door. Well here goes nothing… knock… knock… knock…

Edward

_Um…hi Edward it's me Alexandra you guys can call me Alex. You probably know why I am here but I would appreciate it if you would let me explain, so if Jasper and Emmett get nervous and want to pounce on me tell them not to. _These thoughts were the ones that interrupted my composing. As Bella turned her head she looked at me with confused eyes. "What is it Edward? Is something wrong? Is someone coming?" she continued to ask. I wondered if I should tell her or just wait until Alex arrived. Well Alice had said that she was getting clearer by the minute. _She will be here in 5 minutes in fact I think she thought something at you. _I played the beginning of a new song that I was composing and nodded as though I was just checking to see if I was getting the tune right.

Bella continued to stare at me quizzically. "No I was just listening to Nessie." She just nodded, holding our sleeping daughter to her chest a little tighter and placing Nessie's hand to her cheek to view her dreams. "How cute, she is dreaming about running in a meadow with you, Jacob, and I." Bella was forever mesmerized by our amazing daughter's dreams. As was I. _She is at the door, can't you hear her? _I did of course as did everyone in the house except Nessie who was quietly sleeping. I could hear her gentle footsteps as well as her nervous thoughts. _Knock…knock…knock. _Carlisle and Esme got up to greet her. "Hello Alexandra! We have been waiting for your arrival for quite a while now. I am Carlisle and this Esme. Welcome to our home!" _Oh! Wow this is akward, what should I say… Maybe I should just run… Edward is probable here I can hear the piano, ahhh… there was Nessie's sent. Well here we go. _"Hello, thank you, your home is very beautiful. Is everyone here? I would like to explain my story, unless Edward already has." Carlisle laughed his carefree laugh. "No, Edward has not said a thing at all. In fact we don't know anything about you. Please come in. Everyone this is Alex she will be staying here with us so please let her tell her story." Rosalie and Emmett were the first ones in the room then Alice and Jasper. We came in last. "Hello everyone." _Oh no, they are all staring at me the probably don't like me they probably all ready no the danger I am putting them in. I should just run now. NO! Stay; wait till they decide to get rid of you. _I decided to help her out and help her feel more comfortable. "Hello Alex, I am Edward I did hear your thoughts when you were on your way please feel welcome here."

Alex

They all looked so nice. I just stood there dumb struck looking like an idiot gaping at their huge coven. And that's when I saw them, and then she cocked her head. And pulled me into her embrace. And said, "Of course, you must stay with us."

**Ok so now i hv writers block, plz reveiw no reviews no up dates, i need at least 1 review because this is only my first fan fic, so tell me who should be more motherly to Alex, Rosalie, Alice, or Esme, please tell me who u think it should be and tell me what you think. Thanx- TwilightJunky12 PS all of u with questions about who's team i am on, i am Team Edward, all the way!**


	2. The Story

**Alex POV**

**I am sooooooooo sorry! i am a really bad updater because i am soooo busy. since i am just starting out my chapters will be short, but don't worry they will get longer. I don't own Twilight just my Fan Fictions of it. Please read and review because without those reviews i can't write. And thankyou to one of my BFFs miranda for giving me the idea of Rosalie being the one, when no one else gave me an idea of who the person should be. Review, Review, Review!**

* * *

Rosalie's hug was so tight that even thought that I was a vampire I could still feel the slight pressure of her arms around my torso. _Of course you may stay with us; Of course you may stay with us. _

Those words rang through my head for a solid minute as Rosalie held me. I just couldn't grasp it. I mean Rosalie had totally hated Bella because she had been a danger to her family. Had she no common sense! I mean I have a freaking vampire stalker/tracker that was after me. He had once been with the Volturi but didn't like being restrained. Aro was pretty upset when he left to start his own coven. I mean, seriously!

"You poor thing! Please tell us your story and we shall be _very_ understanding. _Jasper_." She turned and looked at Jasper who just smiled sheepishly. He tended to fight and ask questions later when it came to protecting Alice. Benjamin and Tia had told me a lot about this coven and what to expect so I knew who to avoid when and where.

"Please tell us your story Alexandra so that we can understand what the situation is." Carlisle was right beside me in a second.

"Please, call me Alex. And why don't you all sit down on the couch. It's a very long story and can be rather… suspenseful, if you will." I hated it when people call me by my full name. It reminds me of then and them…

"I was born in 1839 right before the gold rush. My father owned a hotel and farm in San Francisco.. I had a sister named Ceselia and twin brothers named Mathew and John. Since I was the eldest daughter I had the most chores on the farm.

One day I was going to milk the cows and I saw two red eyes twinkling from the far right corner of the barn. I told father about it and he said it was probably just rats.

A week later I went back to investigate. Then a huge stone figure jumped out of the corner and crushed me. The next moment it felt as though to a dozen razor sharp needles had pierced my throat. Then a gentle sucking at my throat.

The sucking stopped quickly and then the burning started. Since my father owned a hotel I was taught never to scream unless necessary. So I didn't scream.

I moved and twisted into impossible shapes and curves. Then a beautiful voice cut through my agony and said 'Don't worry my love it shall all be over soon.' Then the burning stopped.

* * *

**I think that was a pretty good chapter. Don't you think? well just tell me in your reviews. Okay this time i am shooting for 5 reviews, so Review, Review, Review!Come on guys 3 reviews on this ch.! i actually am almost done with the 3rd ch. tell you what, lets make this interesting. The person who reviews my story the most will get a FF about them! i will post the winner on the last chap. of the story. i will also send u a message(that means to put ur email on the review if u dont hv an account or r 2 lazy to login) if u win send me a message about wat u want ur FF to be about. like if u hv a crush on a character and u want me to write about that. i will also list some books i hv red so that u can hv me right a FF about u from those books. u will also be free to be as harsh as u want wit that story being that it is yours. so REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**PS ur email is not made public, only so that the author can send u a message thanking u about the review.**


End file.
